


Talking Animals

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [36]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498





	Talking Animals

You’d hugged and kissed each of your kids goodbye after you’d each changed after the reception. It would be the longest you would have ever been away from any of them. Thankfully they were in great hands. Your fingers were laced with Oliver’s as you made your way to the car. “Ready to have the best week ever?” He smiled. “Because I am ready to have a week to just dote on you.”

“I’m ready for that, too.” You smirked. “Today has been amazing.” You told him as you got in the car. “Like a dream.” You couldn’t wait to see the pictures and hang them up. 

He grinned and pecked your cheek. “I agree.” Keeping this from you had been hard, but would be worth it. He loved surprising you. You worked hard raising three kids, and dealt with him being Arrow. You deserved this. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” He said honestly. “You and our kids.” 

You beamed at that. “Hopefully another soon.”

“I can’t wait.” He smiled. “You have no idea.” He kissed your hand. “I dream of it.” He said almost shyly. “Kinda wanna have another girl first.”

“Another princess?” You smiled. “You enjoy those tea parties that much?” You chuckled.

“I do.” He said proudly. “It makes her happy.” Which meant he’d sit through many of them for his little girl.

“You’re the best.” You said happily. “So, how long until we get to our honeymoon?” You asked, curious. 

“Soon.” He winked. “Have to get to the transportation first.” He kisses your cheek. “And we can nap on that.” 

You brightened further. “Okay!” You could certainly use a nap. 

He nuzzled in your neck and kissed it gently. He smirked at the way you shivered. “A whole week of this.” His voice was low. “I intend to make very good use of it.” 

“Promise?” You breathed. “Because I really like the sound of that.” You bit your lip.

“Yeah? How much?” He teased. ” He asked playfully. 

“A ton.” You pouted. “Especially since we don’t have to rush!” 

“No rush.  _ At all _ .” He teased further. “I plan to take complete advantage of that.”

“Please do.” You nodded, wishing you could just snap there now. 

He chuckled and looked outside as you approached a private airport. This was the life you deserved. As you wiggled, he beamed. Your bags were already on the plan, as he had Diggle bring them that morning before the wedding. One less thing for the two of you to remember. He surprised you by lifting you. “Shall we, wife?” He flirted, a grin on his face.

“Please, husband.” You giggled. That would never get old. 

He carried you happily, proud to be yours. 

* * *

Oliver shook you gently as the plan had landed minutes before. “Beautiful…” He said gently as you started to stretch. 

“Five more minutes.” You whined. “So comfyyyy.”

He chuckled and kissed your cheek. “Okay, our honeymoon will wait.” He teased you. “Or do you want me to carry you?”

“Carry me.” You pouted. “Please.” You added, hearing him chuckle. But a moment later he did.

He took you off the plane and put you in the car eventually. You noted the weather was warm against your skin. It was a nice contrast to the very cool airplane.

You peaked once you were leaning against the window and gasped. “Where are we?” It was beautiful.

“A fancy resort.” He smiled. “We have a hot tub, a pool, a spa.” He rubbed your thigh. “Room service, food...cake.” He smirked. “No cooking or dishes.”

“No laundry?” You hated laundry.  _ So much.  _

He laughed. “No laundry!”

“Best vacation ever.” You giggled. “With one of my favorite people ever!” You kissed his cheek.

He smirked and kissed you proudly. 

* * *

Tommy came into the living room once he got the last kid to sleep that night and dropped onto the couch. “Sheesh.” He mumbled to himself. “Props to them! Especially her!” He yawned. “Man I’m hungry.” He added, making Laurel giggle. 

“I’ll make you an ice cream sandwich.” She smiled. “With sprinkles.” She teased, kissing his cheek. “What kind of ice cream do you want?”

He pouted. “Chocolate.” He let his head rest on the back of the couch. “And you after?”

“Do you want sprinkles with that, too?” She teased. 

“Can I?” He smirked.

“Messy!” She giggled. “And one of the kids may need us.” She reminded him. “After this week, okay? Promise!” 

“Now that I want it!” He whined. “Ugh. They must be going crazy now that they don’t have to listen for kids!”

“I hope so.” She nodded. “They deserve it.” She said before going to make Tommy's snack.

“Yeah, yeah.” Tommy chuckled. He’d be giving Oliver props for this when the two of you got back. Especially because of Logan. He was so energetic. But fun. He wondered if the two of you planned to have more, but shook his head. He figured not right now. Not with Logan so hyper. Maggie hadn’t even calmed down much, as sweet as she was. He would be crashing hard. He hoped he could make it to eat his sandwich. 

Laurel came back a bit later, running a hand through his hair. “Sleepy head.” She kissed his cheek. “I come with food.” She told him, grinning as he sat up.

“You’re the best.” He smiled cutely. “Can’t wait for cuddle time with you.” He said as he took the plate.

“Me, either.” She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. “My favorite part of the day.”

“Mine, too. You complete me.” He smiled. He kissed the top of her head before eating his ice cream sandwich. He finished it happily before cuddling to her. “Let’s get to bed, babe.” He said gently. 

“Play with my hair?” She asked. “It’s always relaxing.”

“If you do that rubbing thing on my side.” He helped her up. “I’ll always play with your hair. And, speaking of always, the jeweler called. He’s almost done designing your ring. I’m sorry it’s taken so long. I was really picky!” 

She melted. “I know you were. I don’t mind.” She kissed his cheek. “It’s sweet.”

“I hope you love it.” He admitted. “I really do.” 

“Well, I love you so I’m sure I will.” She grinned. “I’ll be just as picky picking out the perfect dress.”

“You’ll look hot!” He smiled. “As always!”

She smirked. “You will, too.” She couldn’t wait to marry him, and start their lives together. “And we’ll have plenty of alone time.” She reminded him. “A week away from everyday life.”

“Make it two.” He pleaded. “I’ll be a good boy!” He said playfully as he set the plate in the sink, making her laugh. 

“When are you ever?” She grinned. “Keeps life interesting.”

“That’s me.” He tugged her to the bedroom. 

* * *

Oliver got your bags once you were in the car and put them in the trunk. He was buzzing with excitement. Not telling you about this had been so hard! You two were practically at an oasis. He made a note to try to bring you back here every few years. He looked around before getting in the car and taking your hand. He kissed your knuckles happily, enjoying seeing the wedding band on your finger with your engagement ring.

You beamed at him. “I’m so lucky.” You gushed. “We could have gone to just some hotel and spent the week there and I’d be happy, don’t get me wrong.” You added, not wanting him to think that he  _ had _ to go all out to surprise you like this. “But this will be so amazing.” 

“When have I ever done something simple? Just  _ some  _ hotel?” He smirked. “Just not in my DNA, babe.” He chuckled.

“When I went into labor with our son.” You teased him back. 

He managed a blush. “Well, I didn’t want to scare you away!” He defended himself. “With all my fancy…” 

You snorted. “All your fancy?” You leaned over to kiss his shoulder. “Maybe it’s a good thing I was hooked when your mom had me help that first Christmas.” You laughed.

“Yeah, probably.” He gave you a playful look. “That’d scare away anyone.”

You giggled and kissed his arm. “I’m proud I made it.” You got comfortable against him, looking forward to a week of just him.

“You’re the one.” He smiled. “I knew there was something about you from the day I met you, honestly.” He said lovingly. 

“Doubtful. Mom jeans and a stained shirt?” You chuckled. “Yelling at you?”

“Yes to all that.” He smirked. “I had never been so confused in my life!” He shook his head. “Money was how I knew how to deal with everything.” 

“That was my first impression.” You admitted. “That you wanted to just throw money at everything.”

Oliver nodded. “I don’t blame you.” He said honestly. “I think I needed you and the kids to get me out of that.” 

You smiled. “Especially Maggie who doesn’t see money yet.” You loved that she just loved quality time. You knew that would change in time, though. 

“Or her mom who doesn’t take gifts easily.” He teased. “Clay loved the gifts at first, but I think the novelty wore off.” 

You nodded. “Which I’m proud of.” The last thing you wanted was the kids becoming materialistic.

“Me too, now.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to just make memories for them to have when they’re older.” 

“That’s so sweet.” You pouted. “I’m glad they have such a great father.” 

He looked extremely proud at that and couldn’t wait to get this week started. Then to adopt his kids. And plan a possible future one. Life was really looking up. 

* * *

Oliver hummed as you got ready to go swimming that evening. He was currently debating if he was going to wear his shirt or not. He knew not many people would be there, but the idea of even just one was a lot. He made a face and grabbed a shirt. 

You came out with your swim wrap on and smiled. “Ready for a night dip?” You had bought a modest one piece when the house had been done being built, so that’s what you had packed.

He eyed you hungrily and nodded. “Then looking forward to helping you out of that after.” He winked.

“Promises promises.” You teased and led him out. Your fingers were laced with his. “I love the warmth.” You have his hand a squeeze.

“It is nice.” He agreed, excited to swim with you. Once smothered with sunscreen, you slipped off your shoes and cover. You walked into the pool as he watched you. Slipping in, you went under water for a moment. He sat at the edge, getting used to the water first. He was enjoying watching you anyway. He loved when you got comfortable. He leaned back on his hands. 

You swam back and forth for a while before coming up to him. “Why aren’t you joining me, hm?” You asked, smiling up at him. “Feels great.”

“I just like watching my woman.” He smiled. “You look so relaxed and at ease.”

“I am.” You rubbed his legs. “But, I’d also like my husband to feel the same.” You told him. “It’s your honeymoon, too, and you did pick this amazing place.” 

He gently cupped your face. “Hot tub then?” He smiled. “Cuddle up in there?” He suggested. “Then dry off and watch a movie that doesn’t have a princess or talking animals?” You laughed at that, as Maggie had been on a kick lately and he’d been the one she always wanted to watch movies with. “Please? Even if it’s a cheesy rom com.” He grinned. “You pick.”

You giggled. “Of course, babe.” You nodded. “Get me my towel?” You asked, going to swim to the stairs.” 

He stood and did that before helping you over to the large hot tub. You stepped into it first, letting out a sigh. He followed and pulled you close once you both were in. You instantly cuddled against him, smiling. 

“Relaxed now?” You kissed his chest. “I am.”

“Yes.” He rubbed your hips. “I’m looking forward to all our relaxing.”

You grinned. “Me, too.” Closing your eyes, you focused on just the two of you. It was easy to relax fully with him. He didn’t put you on edge. 

“What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?” He smiled. “Anything you want.” 

You giggled. “Probably a bit of everything.” You blushed.

“Sounds perfect.” He smiled. “Maybe when the kids are older we should travel.” He suggested. “See different parts of the world. Take trips during their breaks from school.” He felt that was something they would enjoy. 

“I think that’d be fun.” You nodded. “Great opportunity for them.” You grinned. “And I’ve never been far! This is the farthest I’ve been away from home, actually.”

“Then it’s official. I’m taking you everywhere.” He chuckled. “We’ll all see the world together. Maybe I’ll get one of those global maps to put on the wall, and put a pin in each new place.”

“Sounds amazing.” You smiled excitedly. You never pictured traveling, let alone so much. It was a new feeling of hope. 

“And a shit load of pictures.” He added. “And lots of memories!” He exclaimed, making you laugh. 


End file.
